


Tick Tock Alice

by YoongiDaddy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, kang daniel - Freeform, kpop, wanna one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoongiDaddy/pseuds/YoongiDaddy
Summary: Tick Tock Alice, you only have so much time you know? Daniel wont wait for you forever, but your little fantasy world still stirs around you. Are you going to give in, or are you going to ignore the one true fact I have given you as a prophecy.One of you is going to die, who is it going to be?





	1. The Prophecy

Hello. My name is Jeong Alice, born November 9th 1996, natural blonde hair with brown eyes, tinted with green. I am approximately 165cm, weighing in at about 53kg, living in a one bedroom apartment in Seoul, South Korea. While I was born in Seoul, I lived 9 years of my life in California, specifically the San Deigo area. When I was 18 I moved back to Seoul, and have since lived here with my cat Mochi.

I have sleep paralysis. 

No it is not fun, and god do I wish it would go away. With my sleep paralysis comes prophecies. As I wake, if hallucinations appear in my dream, they will also happen in real life. 

For example, I once hallucinated that a woman would be murdered and within a few days she was reported missing. I have not quite figured out how to use this to my advantage, or how on earth to control it.

 

It is currently 7:21 in the morning. I am asleep, having another hallucination about this boy Ive never met in my life. This is the third time this has repeated. 

It shows a relationship, us growing together and showing affections before either he or I am shown with a stopped clock, followed by a tombstone. 

Once the hallucination is over I promptly go to the bathroom, washing my face in an attempt to snap myself out of it. I look at my disheveled face, trying to ignore this prophecy I never asked for. 

I quickly got ready for work, dressing in a black skirt and blazer along with a pair of kitten heels. I did my makeup and fixed my hair before leaving for work at a company named KimRin Co. We were an water agriculture based company and I worked as an admin there, a lucky job I was able to score through an internship and many sleepless nights. 

Work was rough, as always. I was in charge of a current project however many of our employees were undertrained which left a lot of supervising and extra work for me.

 

I dragged my heels to my car to drive home at the end of the day. I climbed the stairs to my apartment, unlocking the door and kicking my heels off upon entering. Before meandering my way into the kitchen I turned on the TV, picking ION as my channel, enjoying Criminal Minds even though it was in English. I dont know why my Korean network streamed ION in English, but I had no quarrels with it.

 

I promptly began cooking dinner, deciding on fried rice, baked chicken, asparagus, and green beans. Frying and cooking everything required lots of patience and several dirty dishes, along with a cloud of steam.

I plated my food, allowing myself time to eat and relax as I watched TV, enjoying my meal. It was already past 10, so I quickly finished up my meal, placing the dish in the sink before turning off everything in the living room. I switched to PJS and tucked myself in, falling asleep after a long days of work.

 

 

The sound of an electric bass rang through my apartment, obviously from the apartment above. I whined and tossed around, avoiding what would be confrontation.

5 minutes passed

 

 

10 minutes past

 

 

30 minutes.

 

Im annoyed. I slammed a dictionary I had on file into the ceiling, the noise stopping abrumptly before I finally fell back asleep.

 

 

No paralysis today yay! Hopefully itll be a good day I thought as I got up to make breakfast, quickly scrambling a few eggs.

 

Ding Dong

 

The doorbell, whos here right now? Sure its not that early but its a Saturday why would anybody want to be up at 9.

I opened the door, looking from the figures feet to their chest, up to their-

 

I-Its the man from the prophecy.

"Hi I just wanted to stop by and bring you this gift card," He said bowing and handing it over. I accepted, still shocked that this man is now at my doorstep and hes now a step closer to dying.

The silence was painfully long as I stared at this man, him staring back at me. I wasnt exactly the normal Korean youd expect, especially not with blonde hair.

"Umm.. Thanks..." I said back to him. He was mighty handsome, with strong facial feautures. His hair was brown and he was wearing actual clothes so he mustve been up for a while. Thats all I knew about him, however, besides I could potentially kill him.

"Again Im sorry for the noise, I didnt realize how late it had been so Im grateful to you for shutting me up. Otherwise maybe an Ajumma would have yelled at me and beat me up," He said laughing at his own joke, though not very funny. The silence was awkward and maybe thats where his humor stemmed from.

"No.. Problem?" 

"Do you speak Korean?" He asked in English, tilting his head at me in confusion.

"Yes Im fluent," I replied in Korean, staring at this man.

He bowed again before rubbing the back of his neck in embarrasment, "Sorry its just that you have blonde hair and youre obviously a foreigner.. so I couldnt really tell-"

"Whats your name?" I cut him off, staring into his eyes to avoid the thoughts racing through my mind.

"Kang Daniel, yours?"

"Jeong Alice" I muttered, before changing the subject. "Anyways it was nice meeting you, I hope to see you around," I said closing the door on him as I finished my sentance.

 

 

What am I to do about this Prophecy?


	2. Ignorance Is Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee and a touch progresses this prophecy, but Kang Daniel and Jeong Alice are unaware of what to do at this pressing situation of closeness.

Its been two weeks and I havent seen Kang Daniel at all. Bless.

The paralysis hadnt been occuring, and if it did Daniel was never apart of if. I began wondering if it was because we had officially met, or if it was because it actually was over. I knew better than that though, the propechy is never just "over", it continues until it happens and theres really no way to avoid it. I knew Daniel and I would become close no matter what I did, but if I could prevent it for as long as possible, maybe I could find a loophole.

Though I do have to admit, knowing that your neighbor will become your lover is a little weird.

Today was Saturday, and for the past two weeks I had completely avoided Kang Daniel, whether that meant running past him in the lobby of our apartment building, or taking the fire exit to avoid seeing him all together, and might I say - It was nice not having to worry about it!

That was until he showed up at my door.

Ding Dong

I quickly peered through the peephole, looking at a very handsome face. I sighed, debating whether to open the door, but figured he could hear my TV making noise and that there was no hope for me. 

I slowly cracked the door, actually dressed this time for the day, though just in a pair of jeans and a teeshirt. 

I bowed at him, "Hello,"

"Hi," He bowed back with a smile, "I just wanted to bring you some apple pie. Its just me in my apartment so I wouldnt be able to eat the whole pie on my own," He said holding out a plate with two pieces of pie on it. 

I bowed and thanked him, leavng the door open to place the plate on my kitchen couter. I turned to see Mochi wandering to meet Daniel, he ears perking in curiousness. He was already kneeled down to pet her his hand reached out to touch her fur.

"Whats her name?" He asked, looking up at me in a large smile.

"Mochi," I said smiling. "Shes a Ragdoll. Would you like something to drink?" 

"Ah no thank you," He said standing up from petting the cat, her wandering away, losing interest in him. I didnt however.

If there was anything that could help me figure out this loophole, it would be learning more about him.

"Would you like to go out for coffee?" I asked approaching him back at his door.

I watched him get flustered a bit, "R-Right now?" 

I nodded and smiled at him, "Itll be on me, my treat."

"Oh no, by all means itll be my treat," He said in return quickly.

I invited him in while I put on my shoes. He looked around my apartment scanning my living room, his eyes wandering everywhere but me. I quickly tied up my shoes and grabbed my purse, going for the door when I noticed the boy hadnt followed.

"Kang Daniel," I called out to him, quickly jumping from his seat to follow me. I locked the door behind us and turned to follow him down the stairs. "Are we walking or driving?" 

"Its nice out today, shouldnt we walk?" he asked holding open the door of the lobby for me to walk in. A true gentleman, I thought to myself. Though if we walked that meant more time with him, I wasnt sure if thats really what I wanted.

"Um.. Alice?" He asked as we walked down what wouldve been considered main street in any American town. "How old are you?" 

"Why are you asking?" 

"For formalities!" He said quickly, "I dont want to be rude or anything, and since you know Korean I think it would be weird to not use the right mannerisms.." 

"November 9th 96, what about you?" I asked looking over and the boy who had stopped.

He had bowed, "Youre older than me by only a month," He said.

I couldnt help but be taken back, "I thought you were a few years older than me what the heck?!" I sputtered in English.

He laughed and continued the conversation in Korean as we contiued walking, "Is it okay to call you noona?" 

"Ahh only if its okay to call you Daniel-ah," I teased gently as we approached the coffee shop.

 

 

××××Daniels POV××××

This girl.. I dont know what there was about her, but I wanted to be close with her. She had gorgeously stunning blonde hair, and even though I avoided her gaze, her brown eyes has a hint of green to them. She had light freckles on her face and after apologising to her two weeks ago, I was hoping to see her around in the lobby. However, I hadnt seen her at all in the past two weeks. So if it couldnt happen by chance, I figured I would make it happen.

So I made a pie to bring to her.

 

As I left my house I stopped dead in my tracks, "I cant just go up and say, Oh I baked a pie for you like.. what? Umm okay whats your excuse... Ah! You cant eat a whole pie by yourself!" I said to myself before taking a breath and knocking on the door.

It opened and I smiled, bowing in front of her and explaining myself. She walked off taking the pie as I saw her cat, AWEH IT WAS SO CUTE. 

I quickly bent down to pet him, her saying something about a drink but I just shook my head.

"Do you want to go out for coffee?"

I froze. I-um.. didnt expect anything else but giving her the pie, but I offered to pay. Was this a date?

I held the door for her as we began walking, trying to ask normal questions that you would when first meeting someone. Shes older than me, by only a month, but I thought she was a year younger than me.

The coffee shop smelled of a fresh roast, the tables cutely set up and I looked around as she walked up to order.

"Can I get a medium macchiato, soy milk, and a shot of esspresso?" She asked, me mentally noting what she ordered.

"Can I get a large mocha cappucino?" I asked, the barista writing both down. 

"Your total is 7.32, sir," I quickly pulled out my wallet and swiped my debit card, before turning to Alice, "Where are we sitting?"

She turned to look at the tables, her hair glistening under the fluorescant lights as she walked to the prettiest open table. It was next to the street, allowing for us to look out, but really it let in the most light. We both took a seat and she played with her ring on her finger. It was a simple band, but very pretty.

"So Alice," I muttered out, "Where do you come from? You have a Korean last name, but your first name is English," 

"Well I was born here," she started looking up at me with the greenish tint in her eyes, "but I grew up in California before moving back here at 18." 

"Ahh, so your hair, is it naturally that color?" I asked, gulping after asking. I really shouldnt be prying like this, and I really wished the coffee was done sooner so I had something to fiddle with.

She nodded, "My dad was mostly Korean, with a bit of American in him and my mom was from California. I got her hair and his eyes," She said laughing a bit, "It doesnt really fit for a half-breed but thats what happened," 

Her eye smile was gorgeous, she did have asian eyes like her dad and when she laughed I could help but smile back. This girl was different, and I knew I didnt know enough about her to do anything but thats all I wanted to do. I wanted to know bout her, her to tell me about her life in the states, about her family, what it was like living in Korea for her, whether she had a significant other- 

"One Large Mocha Cappucino and one Medium Macchiato with Soy," the barista called out. 

I snapped out of it quickly, standing to grab our coffees and bring them back to our table. Alice bowed and placed her coffee in front of her, holding it between her palms for warmth. I took off my to-go lid to let it cool a bit before deciding to take a sip. 

"What about you Kang Daniel? You speak fluent english, albiet with an accent and Daniel isnt exactly a Korean name," 

"Ahh I'm full Korean," I said looking over at her. "My birth name was Kang Euigeon, but I lived in Canada and it was really hard for people to pronounce it. My parents and I went and legally got it changed. I never bother to change it when I moved back here," I said with a shrug.

I watched her nod, "Daniel suits you better anyways," she said before taking a sip of coffee. She quickly placed it down, wincing and placing her hand on her lip.

"Are you okay?" I asked, instinctively reaching to touch the wound, "Its a little swollen, but I think itll be okay. Let me get you some ice water."

I quickly got up, and went to the barista, but when I turned around she and her coffee has disappeared.

I sighed and gave the barista the small water cup she had given me back as I meandered back to the table to grab my own things.

There was a note written on a small napkin,

"In case you need anything

xxx-xxx-xxxx

\- Alice"

Her phone number? 

I couldnt help but smile giddly and the piece of paper I was now holding. I quickly put it in my phone, along with her name.

I decided I should probably text her, to see if she made it home safe or if she was okay.

Kang Daniel: Hey, did you make it home safe?

After hitting send I smiled by way back home, coffee in hand.

 

××××Alices POV××××

I ran home as fast as I could without spilling my coffee. I quickly unlocked my door, stepping in and locking it behind me.

I let out a large sigh as I slipped to the ground, my back on the door, "This cant be happening. You cant keep doing this."

I took a sip of my coffee now that it was cool and enjoyed what I could until I couldnt get Daniel off my mind. I placed the coffee in the fridge before taking a bite of the pie Daniel had brought over earlier. It was what, maybe only 10:30 in the morning, and now I had to avoid leaving my house for another two weeks. 

The pie was delicious, but I really couldnt stomach anything over the fear and sadness that I felt growing in my heart. I turned on the TV to one of my favorite Kdramas and bingewatched it all day.. crying my eyes out before I couldnt stop. I was hardly watching the TV anymore by the time it was 9pm, and instead I was sobbing into the throw pillow on my couch.

Why does this happen to me? Why do I have to meet a boy that I am destined to be with, knowing that one of us will die. How do I cope with that? I sobbed into my pillow, the tears nearly drowing me, crying until I was too exhausted to keep my eyes open.

 

×××××××××××

 

I woke up to a ding on my phone, but that didnt stop the paralysis. It was Daniel, his clock was ticking down now, though it didnt tell me the end time. A few tears rolled down my cheecks as I checked my phone, trying to shake nyself out of the trance.

10:45  
Unknown: Hey did you make it home safe?  
10:47  
Unknown: This is Kang Daniel by the way  
1:47  
Unknown: Hey you never answered me are you okay?  
8:39  
Unknown: Are you up yet this morning?  
11:12  
Unknown: Im on my way noona

And then there was a knock on the door. 

I quickly answered it, knowing who it was.

"Hey you werent answering so I got worried about- Noona were you crying?" He asked taking a step toward me his hands placed on my shoulder.

"No," I said quickly pushing his shoulder off me, doing basically nothing to stop him from bringing his hands up to wipe the dried tears from my face.

"Noona, what happened?" 

"Kang Daniel, go home!" I cried out pushing him off of me. I saw the sad look in his eyes but I closed to door anyways, locking it.

I added Daniels phone mumber into my phone to text him back.

Jeong Alice: Sorry, but I think its best we stay talking like this.  
Kang Daniel: Is it something I did, we are neighbors after all..  
Jeong Alice: I cant explain it, can you just trust me on this?

The texts spanned throughout the day but it was really difficult to stay away from this boy. There was something about him that pulled me closer, but its not like I could just fall into his arms anyways.

I kept telling myself that.

I cant trust my neighbor. He has to earn my trust and it doesnt matter if hes a pretty boy, what he likes, or if he can cook. I dont know anything about him, what his personality is like, what his morals are, and he didnt know any of these things about me.

He didnt matter in the long scheme of life, and thats how I avoided him for as long as I did.

You know what they say, ignorance is bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone thanks for reading!
> 
> This chapter is more around the length of chapters Ill be posting from here, so look forward to that. Ive always got a billion story ideas goin in my head so feel free to give me any ideas for this story or any others youd like to see me write!
> 
> Look forward to the upcoming chapter!
> 
> \- XO Author


	3. Mochi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kang Daniel learns about the prophecy, but what fate will he meet?

I woke up and stretched about my house, not having sleep paralysis and smiling lightly at the apartment being lit with sunshine.

Its been a month, and I have yet to see Kang Daniel. We texted occasionally, but almost never so that meant a good amount of distance! I had been working from home to avoid going out, meaning that I would sit on my couch basically all day to do my work. It made it a little more difficult, but at the same time easier without distractions other than myself.

Ding

Kang Daniel: Can I bring over dinner for you? I had to cook a large meal, but I really cant eat it all.  
Jeong Alice: Fine, but ring the doorbell and leave the plate outside  
Jeong Alice: Im busy working

The doorbell rang soon there after and I quickly ran to the door, looking out the peephole to watch Daniel walk away. I opened the door, took the food and quick retreated back to my work. It was a cheese lasagna and it was absolutely delicious. It made my mouth water for more and every bite was so savory.

As I savored the last bite I placed the dirty plate in my sink to return later, though I wasnt sure when.

Jeong Alice: Thank you for dinner, it was very delicious  
Kang Daniel: Of course, If you want more for lunch or something let me know

 

 

>×××××××3 months later×××××××<

 

I sighed, knowing that this work trip meant leaving Mochi all alone for four days. As much as I was worried ahout her food I was also worried about her affection levels. She couldnt stand being alone for more than a day and she was a really social cat. So I did the only thing I could do.

 

Dialing Kang Daniel

"Hello?"  
"Hey, whats up Alice?  
"I need to cash in a favor,"  
"Dont you owe me a favor if anything?"  
"Yes, but I need you to do this for me. Im leaving the country for about a week, and I cant leave Moch here without attention. Can you please take care of her while Im gone?"  
"Oh where are you going?"   
"Tokyo for a business meeting. Can you come feed her twice a day and visit her for a few hours so she doesnt get lonely?"  
"Ill be right over," he said before hanging up. 

I had already packed since I had to leave within a few hours. My suitcase was sitting by the kitchen counter along with my carry on. I sighed as the doorbell rang, reluctantly opening it to let Daniel inside. 

He bowed to me and looked over to my things, "Youre leaving right now?" 

I nodded and brought him to the cabinet with everything he needed for Mochi, "Feed her this twice a day, clean her litter box once a day or every other, and please make sure to play with her. She gets lonely without people for too long. Umm.." I paused peering around the room, "Feel free to use my kitchen and food while Im gone, dont worry about restocking or anything. Heres the spare key... Thank you" I said slowing down for the last phrase to look at Kang Daniel who looked back to smile brightly at me.

 

××××Daniel POV××××

Alice left the house with her things and it took lots of willpower to avoid hugging her goodbye. 

I knelt down to pet Mochi, the entire reason I was now invited into Alice's house. Her house was a mixture of both messy and clean, her actual furniture looked freshly dusted, however many papers littered her dining room table. I decided to neatly pile them based on topic and then date, since most were labeled with each. Mochi was perched on my lap as I sorted each paper, probably going through at least a hundred. As I finished I pet the cat that was nestled asleep in my lap before picking her up and bringing her with me to the couch.

I sighed and put on a movie to watch, an arm placed under my head, with this cat next to me purring in content. Even though I agreed to this, it felt silly and stupid. I was Alices neighbor, and even though I was neighborly, I would do whatever she asked me too. 

I stayed for only for a movie before feeding the cat for dinner and going home for the night. This followed for the next 3 days.

I really tried avoiding snooping in Alices house, but by the time the 3rd day came around it felt weird for me not to. I have free-reign over the house and, really she would never know if I didnt tell her.

I wandered to her bedroom to look at her bookshelf, some law books I assumed from college, a dictionary, some novels and series I assumed she enjoyed. There was one book that caught my eye however...

It was a bright, but deep blue. It was the only brightly colored book and there was something about it that made the very core of my curiousness shake. I grabbed it slowly bore reading the cover that said Journal in gold ink, beaufifully calligraphied.

"Daniel you cant just read her journal like this. Okay yes, you want answers but you cant. Its her privacy and you wont know whats written in here. What if shes a serial killer and then Ill be murdered!" I continued to reason with myself to avoid reading this Journal.

I couldnt. There was something stronger in me that opened it the the First Page titled

"Sleep Paralysis" Dated for over a year ago.

"I had sleep paralysis for the first time about a week ago and then what I hallucinated happened. Its really strange and Im personally really scared. I talked to a Psychiatrist about it, but she said that it was simply my brain tricking myself into fear. I know that isnt true though, sure it was nothing bad, just me losing my current part-time job, but it didnt make sense. Updates as they come I guess.."

I skimmed a few pages about random days she had before finding another one on sleep paralysis.

"I want to die." Dated 10 months ago.

"I had sleep paralysis again, dear god help me. Im currently crying and sobbing in my room after what had happened. It didnt click until I turned on the news this morning. About 4 days ago I had a hallucination about a women it showed her being stabbed and dragged off, while terrifying I decided to avoid thinking about it since the psychiatrist told me that it was just a figment of my imagination. Except, this morning she was reported missing. The only thing that makes sense, is that my hallucinations are prophecies. Whenever I hallucinate in sleep paralysis it is because it will happen in the near future.

(Note: After two weeks I have thus confirmed anything I hallucinate comes true, from this women to my friend scoring a date, to the internship I have now gotten.)"

"What the fuck..." I muttered to myself, now obviously spooked. I couldnt stand reading this anymore, thinking about this girl Ive come to adore having visions of murders and being unable to do anything about it.

I flipped through, scanning the pages for 4 months ago, around the time we met, until I found the exact date.

"I met him." Dated 4 months ago.

"I had that dream for the third time, though it finally showed a grave stone at the end, this time back to me. It always goes the same way. It shows us holding hands, hugging, and kissing, until a running clock stops. It never went past that until today, showing that gravestone. And then he knocked on my door. I dont know his name as of yet, or frankly anything about him I cant stop thinking about this. One of us is going to die, and theres nothing I can do. More updates as we go I guess... it was nice meeting you neighbor."

I skipped to the next page frantically.

"Kang Daniel" Dated two weeks after the last entry. I stared at my name, my breath hitching as I held my breath. You have to read it, youve already gotten this far..

"I havent had the dream since the 'altercation' with my neighbor. I avoided him, which honestly took all of my energy after work. Working all these extra hours sucks, but thats besides the point. He came by today and offered me some pie that he baked (PS It was really good if it wasnt for this stupid prophecy I would have asked him to make me dinner). We went to Grounds for Thought and had some coffee. I learned his name the last time we met, Kang Daniel, and through the span of two weeks I decided that there was nothing I could do. Inevitably we would fall for each other, because the prophecy said we would. I need to figure out a loophole. I know that somethings going to happen and if it keeps going like this and we keep getting close one of us is going to die. I wouldnt mind it being me, but theres no garuntee that it wont be him. He touched my lip today and I left him with my phone number. He cant touch me, because I dont know what the triggers are for this propechy. 

Its the next morning now and the sleep paralysis I had just a bit ago started counting down for Daniel. He visited and I quickly kicked him out. I wish I didnt have to, he really is a kind and sweet boy, but theres nothing I can do, but avoid him until I figure out another way."

The lastest entry after was dated for this morning. 

"Mochi" 

"I have to leave mochi and my apartment for approximately a week. I didnt want to call Daniel, but theres nobody else to watch her. I leave in about 3 hours and Im very worried about this. I cant keep thinking about this, even though I havent physically seen him in about 3 months.. Sometimes he offers me food like a normal neighbor and I wish I could just avoid his texts or the thought of his apartment above me but I cant. Im hoping this trip I can relax a bit, even though its for work... Kang Daniel, Im sorry that I cant tell you about this. I dont know how I would go about doing so. Im sorry I have to push you away. I dont want to, but its for your own good and I hope you can see that...  
\- Alice" 

 

I quickly closed the book and shoved it back onto the shelf, eyes closed as I pondered this idea.

I could die if I touch her.. if I fall for her. What if I didnt care, what if we got so close I could only cherish those moments and then avoid them when I knew it could be too much?

Thats not how this works, Kang Daniel. I knew that. If she couldnt trust herself around me, I sure as hell couldnt trust myself around this concept, especially if one of our lives was at risk.

I left the bedroom with these running thoughts in my head to sleep for tomorrow. If I even could that is...

 

>××××××××××<

 

I woke up and yawned, getting up to look at my mess of hair in the bathroom mirror. I washed my face quickly to wake myself up more. I stared at myself thinking about Alice and how I would avoid her if she asked. I slipped on a shirt and some comfy sweats as I head over to Alices. 

The descent of the stairs made me feel heavier than normal, regardless of me just waking up or being up for hours. It was too early for my liking to be up, but while I was I might as well fed Mochi. I placed the key in the lock and took a breath before opening it.

The light that shone through her uncurtained windows was blinding in the morning. It suited the room, and eyes my eyes adjusted I saw Alice asleep on the couch. Her luggage was next to the front door and Mochi was purring on top of her in contentness. Oh did I wish to be Mochi in that moment...

I checked Mochis bowl to find it newly filled. 

"She mustve already fed her when she got home. How long has she been asleep?" I muttered to myself walking into the living room to stare at Alice. Not creepily of course but just to debate whether I should leave her on the couch. 

I decided against leaving her there and I quickly, but gently picked up her fram from the couch. Her head rested on my chest, and it felt like it fit there perfectly.. God who cares about me dying if it meant time with this beautiful girl. 

I carried her to her bed, pulling back the sheets to tuck her in. Maybe I shouldnt have stayed.. but watching her sleep so peacefully I couldnt help but drift off as well.

 

××××Alice's POV××××

 

There was soft snoring beside me that slowly woke me up.. I groaned and rolled away from the noise before bolting up

I lived alone, who is with me?!

I looked over to see Daniel lying in bed next to me, his hair over his eyes softly, however snoring quite loudly. 

"DANIEL?!" I screamed as I pushed myself off my bed to corner me against the wall.

He squirmed and groaned as he woke up, my hand across my heart as he peered over the side of the bed to look down at me sitting on the floor.

"A-Alice.. Its not what it looks like?" He muttered, cheeks red from embarrasment.

"Yah! It looks like you were sleeping in bed with me! Get out of my house!" I screamed out, shaking my head in frustration and anger.

He stood up as he spoke to argue with me, "Yah! Is this because of that stupid prophecy?! Ive been trying to get close to you and be your friend instead of your neighbor but all you do is push me off!"

"Prophecy? How do you know about that!" I yelled back.

He sputtered and bowed his head, "I-I... I read your journal..."

"Get OUT of my house," I stated looking up at him. 

He left quickly, though I did notice him rub his face before leaving my room. I copied his motion and I wiped the tears from my face and cried for what seemed like forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh thank you for reading! This chapter took me a while to write because I wasnt sure how to encorporate this. Im not quite sure where this story is taking me right now, but im very encouraged to take it slowly thanks to one of my friends. She enjoys the push and pull before anything happens so dont expect anything crazy in the next few chapters ;)


End file.
